Elle
by chupeechan
Summary: De sa rencontre avec Greyback, Bill Weasley a reçu bien plus que des cicatrices. Il a récupéré un loup qui sait ce qu'il veut. Cadeau à Demeter07 pour la 500e review de Verum Tempore.


**J'ai toujours été fascinée par les fictions où Hermione se retrouve entre les griffes de Remus ou Bill (il y en a une qu'il faudra que je traduise si je la retrouve et si l'auteur le veut bien). J'aime quand le loup prend les choses en main – ou en pattes ? J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'aventure pour DemeterO7 qui a tapé la 500****e**** review de Verum Tempore. J'espère que le cadeau te plaira ^^**

**Disclaimer : Merci infiniment JKR, sans toi (oui, on se tutoie, je suis avenante comme fille) et ta permission de nous laisser jouer avec tes créations, Hermione n'aurait pas une vie sexuelle épanouie !**

* * *

**Quelque part en juillet 1999 – la chaumière aux coquillages :**

_- Celle que tu appelles ta femme n'est qu'un vulgaire poulet, humain._

Voilà ce qu'il devait se coltiner tous les jours depuis que Greyback l'avait infecté. Pas à proprement parler puisqu'il ne se changeait pas à la pleine lune mais comme Remus, il avait eu droit à un copain dans sa tête. Un squatteur qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et qui ne se gênait pas pour lui donner son avis. Avis dont il se passerait bien.

- Fleur n'a rien d'un poulet !

_- Elle sent le poulet. Ou plutôt la viande faisandée. J'ai beau être charognard, son côté Vélane me donne envie de gerber. Point._

Ce putain de loup le rendait fou. Il avait en horreur le fait qu'il ne soit qu'une entité invisible qui habitait un recoin paumé de sa tête. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point de ne pas pouvoir l'étrangler comme il en avait envie.

_- Cooot cot cot cot coooooooooot !_

Bill serra ses poings et s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Quand il était revenu à lui après l'attaque du château par les Mangemorts, il avait eu peur que Fleur ne veuille plus de lui. Il avait senti ses cicatrices sous ses doigts, avait su qu'il n'était plus qu'un monstre sans avoir à croiser son reflet et il avait senti son sang se glacer. Mais, non, Fleur était restée avec lui, envers et contre tout.

_- Tu te voiles la face, humain. La volaille sait tout aussi bien que toi que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ensemble !_

- Ta gueule !

_- Tu vas faire quoi ? L'autruche ? _

- Ta gueule !

Putain ! Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ce loup à la con !

_**Il**_** a raison…** Intervint une troisième voix.

Celle-ci, il la connaissait depuis des lustres. Sa bonne copine la conscience. Celle qui lui disait que c'était mal de mettre des vers dans le sandwich de Percy, celle qui lui disait qu'il s'était conduit comme un salopard quand il couchait encore à droite et à gauche, celle qui l'aidait à ouvrir les yeux. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire à l'heure actuelle.

Oui, Fleur et lui étaient encore et toujours fiancés. Ils n'avaient même pas pu échanger leurs vœux puisque le Patronus de Kings avait débarqué au moment même où Fleur arrivait à l'autel. La guerre avait éclaté et le mariage était passé à la trappe, ils avaient tous autre chose à faire. Mais ils avaient gagné et aucun membre de sa famille n'avait péri, merci Merlin ! Par contre, ni Fleur ni lui n'avaient choisi de nouvelle date et…

_- Un gnome a une vie sexuelle plus épanouie que la tienne !_

- A qui la faute ?! Renvoya Bill.

_- Je ne suis à plaindre que lorsque la pleine lune est concernée, humain. Et les gallinacés, je les bouffe, je les baise pas !_

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui veuille bien de moi !

_- Tu te trompes, les femelles se retournent sur _**notre**_ passage, elles aiment _**notre**_ virilité. Tu n'aurais qu'à te baisser pour ramasser la saveur de la journée… Si _**j**_'avais le choix, tu sais très bien qui je choisirais._

Ça pour le savoir, Bill ne le savait que trop bien. Son loup avait jeté son dévolu sur une sorcière en particulier. Celle qu'il appelait LA sorcière, LA femme, celle qui pour lui surpassait toutes les autres de l'espèce*. Une petite chose de neuf ans de moins que lui.

_- Elle est la seule qui puisse nous rendre heureux. Elle connait mon nom, humain._

C'était une des autres choses qui énervaient Bill profondément. Il connaissait son loup depuis plus d'un an maintenant et il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'appelait. Car s'il ne changeait pas la nuit même de la pleine lune, c'était son alter-ego qui prenait les commandes. Et Bill disparaissait. Il en avait parlé avec Lupin, quand l'homme était toujours vivant. Celui-ci lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour trouver les informations adéquates car il ne connaissait aucun demi-loup. La réponse était arrivée trois mois plus tard : tant qu'il ne ferait pas ami-ami avec son loup, celui-ci profiterait de la seule fenêtre de liberté qui lui était accordée. Tant qu'ils ne se respecteraient pas l'un et l'autre, le loup prendrait le contrôle et Bill ne se souviendrait de rien.

- Merde ! On est dans la même galère depuis plus d'un an maintenant et tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?

_- C'est bien là le problème, humain. Tu penses vivre une galère, alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une grande aventure. Je sais que tu me méprises mais tant que tu ne te sortiras pas les doigts du cul et continueras de me voir comme une nuisance, alors, tu ne sauras rien de ce qui se passe lors des nuits de pleine lune._

- Tu n'as quand même pas…

_- Non, elle te respecte trop pour te faire ça et ce n'est absolument pas son genre. Elle est fière notre lionne et il me tarde de la dompter et de l'entendre gémir sous…_

- STOP ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Rien !

Le loup avait commencé à lui parler d'_elle_ quand _elle_ avait atterrit chez lui avec Ron, Harry et ceux qui étaient prisonniers du manoir des Malfoy. La pleine lune était arrivée quelques jours plus tard* et il s'était réveillé dans la chambre qu'_elle_ utilisait, assis bien sagement dans un fauteuil. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé et avait fui avant que la jeune fille ne se réveille.

_- Jeune femme, humain. Elle dix-huit ans, bordel !_

- Ta gueule le loup !

Et depuis, chaque nuit de pleine lune, et ce depuis trois mois, son loup discutait avec _elle_ si jamais ils étaient dans la même pièce. Nul doute que Ron lui aurait lancé un sort quelconque s'il n'était pas occupé à jouer les soumis avec Brown, la demi-louve. Contrairement à lui, la blonde avait totalement accepté sa louve et il n'était pas rare d'entendre Ron crier « Lavande » ou « Rubia » quand ils…

_- Baisent._ Fit le loup.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de mon petit frère.

_- Il est pourtant moins vocal que ta sœur_, railla l'autre.

- Je. ne. veux. rien. savoir.

Il était tellement pris par sa dispute silencieuse avec son loup, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence de Fleur. Il sut immédiatement que le contenu de leur conversation ne lui plairait pas quand il vit l'air qui s'affichait malgré elle sur son visage.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Bill.

**Le samedi 18 Août 2001 – le jardin des Weasley :**

La cérémonie avait été vraiment belle. Il s'était tenu aux côtés de son frère, en bon témoin, alors que celui-ci épousait son ex-fiancée. Il n'en voulait même pas à Charlie, ni même à Fleur. Elle avait eu raison, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et il devait remercier sa Vélane de s'être éveillée. Les Vélanes comme les Loups avaient un Partenaire, avec un P majuscule. Une personne qui était faite pour eux et personne d'autre, un genre d'âme-sœur.

Fleur aurait pu ne jamais le trouver si sa Vélane était restée silencieuse. Parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un quart de ce sang particulier, celle-ci aurait pu ne jamais sortir de son hibernation aux vingt-et-un ans de Fleur, âge de la maturité sexuelle d'une Vélane. Et sa Vélane avait choisi Charlie.

Elle avait eu tellement peur de le lui avouer. Mais Bill n'était pas stupide, il connaissait Fleur et il connaissait Charlie. Il avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait puisque son loup lui martelait sans cesse qu'une autre que Fleur était faite pour lui. Il l'avait laissée partir sans aucun regret, avait même poussé Charlie à rendre les armes et s'était chargé de leur mère. Après tout, c'était plus que facile de convaincre sa mère du bien fondé de ce retournement de situation : elle adorait les chansons de Célestina Moldubec et les romans à l'eau de rose. Bill sourit en voyant sa mère continuer de pleurer de joie alors que Fleur et Charlie partageaient leur première danse en tant que mari et femme.

_- Tu sais que tu pourrais être en train de danser avec ta propre épouse si tu arrêtais de faire le con ?_

Bill ignora son loup comme à son habitude. Depuis que Fleur et lui s'étaient séparés, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus lui répondre et de le stopper dès qu'il parlait d'une certaine brunette. Et afin de ne pas la croiser plus que nécessaire, il avait accepté un peu plus d'un an auparavant une mission en Grèce. Il en était revenu une semaine plus tôt pour le mariage de son frère et comptait bien en demander une nouvelle dès que possible. Le Pérou semblait alléchant. Autant mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre lui et _elle_.

C'était la faute de son loup si _elle_ l'obsédait. La faute de son loup s'il avait fui pour ne pas la mettre dans son lit. La faute de son loup s'il ne faisait qu'admirer tout ce qui était plaisant, charmant ou même magique chez _elle_.

A commencer par ses yeux. _Elle_ avait les yeux les plus expressifs qui soient, grands comme ceux d'une biche, pleins de vie… Il aimait la façon qu'_elle_ avait de les plisser quand _elle_ riait ou qu'_elle_ réfléchissait. Il aimait sa bouche aussi. Ses lèvres ourlées et pleines. Son coup gracile. Sa petitesse qui lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger, quand bien même _elle_ n'en avait nul besoin…

Ses yeux la cherchèrent sous le chapiteau qui tenait lieu de salle de réception. Il la trouva occupée à danser avec un des collègues de Charlie et son loup grogna malgré lui.

- Tu es d'une discrétion, Bill…

Ah. Bill n'avait pas remarqué que le duo – qu'il évitait avec autant de soin qu'_elle_ – avait pris place à côté de lui.

- Tout à fait, Harry. J'ai beau avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, je suis certain que ce grognement est une expression de jalousie.

Il détestait quand Ron jouait les psychomages. Vraiment.

- Tu devrais l'inviter à danser, Bill. Après tout, si _nous_ avons pu remarquer que tu ne l'avais pas lâchée du regard de la journée, alors je pense qu…

- Ne finis même pas cette phrase, Potter.

- Donc, on en est au point où tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?

Harry aussi l'ennuyait. Il avait pris cette horrible habitude d'avoir le même regard pétillant que Dumbledore. L'imitation serait parfaite s'il lui proposait un bonbon au citron. Et alors qu'il était bien trop occupé à ignorer de son mieux les deux imbéciles heureux, _elle_ s'approcha d'eux. Les yeux brillants, le teint rose et la respiration haletante d'avoir trop dansé.

_- Et dire que tu refuses d'être celui qui la met dans cet état_, se lamenta son loup.

Il rencontra son regard quand _elle_ s'installa en face de lui et se força à ne pas retourner son sourire.

- Elle est trop bien pour nous, pensa-t-il à l'attention de son colocataire mental.

Il porta son attention toute entière sur son verre de vin rouge et se concentra sur les reflets scintillants des lumières qui s'y réverbéraient. Aussi, fut-il de nouveau prit par surprise quand _elle_ lui adressa la parole.

- Ça va, Bill ? Tu m'as l'air particulièrement ronchon, dit-_elle_ d'un ton amusé.

- Super, répondit-il sans la regarder.

Il l'entendit se lever et se trouva forcé à lever les yeux vers _elle_ quand il vit sa main tendue.

- Danse avec moi, Bill. S'il te plaît. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser. Si Charlie est capable de la faire, alors toi aussi !

Comme s'il pouvait lui dire non quand _elle_ le regardait avec ces yeux là… Il enveloppa la main tendue dans la sienne et fut étonné de s'apercevoir qu'elle était aussi petite que le reste de sa personne. La danse fut une torture. Il savait danser, contrairement à Ron ou même Charlie – qui lui avait pris des cours pour ne pas se ridiculiser – donc il savait que ce n'était pas le fait de danser qui lui donnait du mal. C'était le fait que ce soit avec _elle_. Le fait de sentir pour la première fois son corps contre le sien, de deviner les courbes de celui-ci, bien que la robe qu'_elle_ portait à ce moment même sublime ces dernières. C'était le fait de la toucher. De sentir le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts. D'entendre les battements de son cœur, aussi.

Jamais il n'avait autant haï les sens sur-développés que sa condition de demi-loup avait amenés.

- Je ne mords pas, tu sais. Plaisanta-t-_elle_.

- Mais moi, oui. Répondit-il sans réfléchir.

- Comme si tu pouvais me faire du mal, Bill.

- Tu as tort, je pourrais.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça, souffla-t-_elle_ en portant une main à son visage.

_Elle_ ramena une longue mèche rousse derrière son oreille avant de caresser doucement, affectueusement même, les cicatrices qui zébraient son profil – celui qu'il aimait le plus auparavant d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Je… C'est… Elles sont ignobles.

- Il n'y a rien de tel chez toi, Bill. Quand je les regarde, je vois qu'elles sont le résultat d'actions héroïques. Elles font de toi un grand homme et je les respecte tout autant que toi.

- Et mon loup, alors.

La chanson se termina et alors qu'il allait partir sans entendre ce qu'_elle_ avait à lui dire, _elle_ le retint et l'obligea à danser de nouveau avec _elle_.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'amènes dans cette conversation, fit-_elle_ comme si de rien était, mais je l'aime bien, moi, ce loup.

Il renifla dédaigneusement suite à cette réponse et _elle_ lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

- Lo… Il est malin, franc, totalement rentre-dedans et drôle aussi. Il me fait beaucoup rire même si ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai plus eu la chance de lui parler, finit-_elle_ d'un air réprobateur.

- Tu as failli dire son nom ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Et toi, tu ne le connais toujours pas ? Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, il m'a dit que tant que tu ne l'accepterais pas, tu n'aurais pas ce privilège.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait que toi, tu le saches ?

- Mais voyons, Bill, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Chuchota-t-_elle_ en laissant son index glisser de sa mâchoire à son épaule.

Bill frissonna malgré lui.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu me le dire, rétorqua-t-il la voix soudainement rauque.

- Peut-être que je te répondrai si tu prononces mon prénom… J'ai remarqué que tu faisais de ton mieux pour ne pas le dire ou encore l'entendre et je dois t'avouer que cela m'agace profondément.

Il débattit un moment de ce qu'_elle_ venait de lui demander et finit par accéder à sa requête alors que la troisième chanson commençait.

- Dis-le-moi… _Hermione_.

L'atmosphère se fit plus dense alors qu'elle lui répondait et qu'il sentait simultanément combien elle était on ne peut plus d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait.

- Parce que vous êtes à moi autant que je suis à vous, murmura-t-elle au plus près de son oreille.

Il savait qu'elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds malgré les centimètres ajoutés par ses talons compensés. Cette fois-ci, il fut on ne peut plus accord avec son loup quand il grogna.

_- Elle nous veut et toi, tu la veux tout comme moi. Allez… _Pressa le loup_. Prends ce qui est à nous. Ne sens-tu pas son excitation ? Le musc de l'ambroisie qui coule et trempe ses dessous… N'as-tu pas envie d'y goûter ?_

Putain ! Oh que oui, il la sentait ! Et l'odeur était plus puissante encore que de l'Amortentia.

- Rejoins-moi dans la remise de mon père d'ici dix minutes, nous avons à parler. Gronda-t-il contre son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

**Huit minutes et des poussières plus tard – la remise d'Arthur Weasley :**

A peine eut-elle posé un pied dans la remise qu'il l'attira à lui avant de fermer brusquement la porte derrière eux. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et s'appliqua à réparer ses conneries en l'embrassant passionnément. Le petit cri surpris qu'elle aurait pu sortir fut totalement obstrué par la langue de Bill qui profita de la boucha à peine entrouverte pour l'envahir. Une fois qu'elle y fut, il toucha, caressa toute surface disponible à portée de langue et gronda quand elle répondit avec ardeur.

- Je croyais qu'on devait parler, dit Hermione alors qu'ils venaient de se séparer.

- Je suis un idiot, répondit-il en parsemant son visage de légers baisers. Mon loup avait raison depuis le début et j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie par bêtise.

_- Ça c'est mon humain ! Maintenant, prends-la et marque-la ! _

- Oui, capitaine ! rétorqua Bill en embrassant Hermione de nouveau.

Sa bouche avait le goût du vin d'elfe qu'elle avait bu, le goût du gâteau auquel ils avaient eu droit et un petit quelque chose de plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il posa ses mains sur ses jolies fesses, qu'il sentait divinement rebondies, et la hissa à sa taille. Il continua à dévorer sa bouche un instant et débarrassa l'établi de son père du bazar moldu qui l'encombrait d'un geste. Il la posa délicatement et écarta ses cuisses de ses deux mains désormais libres.

_- Bien_, grogna le loup. _Touche-la, découvre son sanctuaire de tes doigts et lèche le jus qui s'y trouve…_

Putain, son loup savait lui parler. Il avait vraiment été con de ne pas l'écouter plus tôt…

Bill souleva sa jolie robe d'été et caressa une cuisse lentement. De son autre main, il empoigna délicatement ses boucles épaisses et inclina sa tête de façon à lui mordiller la jugulaire. La main qui traçait des arabesques sur sa cuisse partit à la découverte du sanctuaire mentionné par le loup et se trouva stoppée par la dentelle qui le protégeait.

- Je peux ?

- Tu peux surtout faire sans rien demander et ne plus parler !

- A vos ordre, ma lady…

Il l'aida à retirer l'offensant bout de tissu et ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne perdrait plus de temps, dorénavant. Il avait été bien trop stupide ! Pourquoi mettre ses doigts à contribution quand sa langue pouvait faire le même travail ? Il inspira l'odeur musquée à plein poumon et crut devenir ivre quand l'envoûtant arôme le frappa. Merlin ! Il plongea, langue la première et commença à déguster le festin qu'il avait devant lui.

Elle était divine. Elle avait le goût de…

_- L'ambroisie, William… C'est le nectar des Dieux que nous avons en bouche. Notre Promise est une Déesse, notre Déesse !_

Bill n'avait jamais eu aucun souci à donne du plaisir buccalement à une partenaire. Mais Hermione les surpassait toutes. De par la forme de son intimité, de par son goût, de par ses réactions et ses gémissements. Il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de le presser tout contre elle en appuyant sur sa tête, il adorait l'entendre soupirer de plaisir et lui dire qu'elle en voulait plus, il adorait ça. Vraiment et il avait hâte de l'entendre crier son nom.

Il finit par ajouter un majeur et un annulaire pour la stimuler plus encore et porta son attention toute entière son l'endroit qu'il savait être le centre nerveux de son plaisir. Les efforts conjoints de sa langue et de ses doigts payèrent bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il la sentit se contracter alors qu'elle criait son nom. Et par Godric ! C'était la plus douce mélodie qui soit !

_- Bientôt, elle criera mon nom…_

- Tu pourrais peut-être me le dire, d'ailleurs.

_- Quand elle sera satisfaite. Quand notre Déesse sera marquée, alors tu sauras !_

La marquer. Ce simple mot lui donnait l'eau à la bouche et amenait plus de sang encore à sa queue, si cela était possible. Le tissu de son pantalon le comprimait affreusement. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisque Hermione, apparemment remise de son orgasme était en train de le déboutonner.

- Pas si vite, ma belle…

- J'ai dis « moins de parlotte, plus de sexe ! », William Arthur Weasley ! Répondit-elle en baissant son pantalon et en libérant sa queue de son boxer.

Il la sentait qui palpitait contre la paume d'Hermione mais il voulait plus que ça, bien plus.

_- Prends-la_, pressa le loup.

Il avait déjà admis qu'il n'aurait pas dû ignorer son loup. Aussi, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Non pas qu'il plus que ça besoin des directives de celui-ci.

Hermione exhala un soupir tout à fait délicieux alors qu'il entrait en elle sans perdre une minute. Merlin ! La sensation était divine ! Il avait l'impression d'être ganté de velours, l'impression qu'elle l'aspirait en elle pour le forcer à aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou alors qu'il allait et venait en elle. La martelant presque tandis qu'il léchait la légère transpiration qui perlait. Savourant le sel et sa saveur.

- Bill… Plus fort… Haleta-t-elle. Plus vite !

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle. Tout. ce. que. tu. veux ! Dit-il en marquant chaque mot d'un coup de rein.

Alors qu'il sentait ses murs commencer à se contracter autour de lui, il sut que le bon moment était arrivé. Il lécha un point bien précis de son cou, l'endroit même que son instinct indiquait comme celui où il devait apposer sa marque et referma ses dents autour de la peau tendre. Les mouvements de son bassin se firent plus erratiques à l'instant où elle perdait pied et il alla plus vite encore. Plus fort encore, alors qu'il sentait le goût métallique du sang d'Hermione se mélanger à sa salive à lui. A leur salive à lui et –

_- Loki. Mon nom est Loki, William._

Alors qu'Hermione lui griffait le torse tout en criant son nom, Bill succomba lui aussi à la petite mort en poussant un son guttural à mi-chemin entre un cri et un hurlement lupin.

- Nôtre, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se remettait lentement.

Tout en l'embrassant tendrement, il se rendit compte que même s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer les années perdues, il pouvait toujours mettre à profit celles qui suivraient pour lui démontrer combien elle était tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu sans même le savoir.

Elle était sa moitié, sa Promise, leur Déesse et il allait la vénérer comme telle. Parce qu'elle était _elle_, tout simplement.

* * *

***Oui, mon loup a un côté Sherlock ^^**

***La scène au manoir a lieu aux environs de Pâques mais on n'a pas la date précise. Donc, puisque Pâques est le 12 avril 1998 et que la pleine lune est le 11, le trio est arrivé quelques jours avant.**

***A priori, Fleur est née en 77. L'histoire de cet OS se passe en 1999 puis en 2001 mais puisque j'ai besoin que Fleur ait 21 ans au moment où elle parle avec Bill, elle est née en fin d'année. En même temps, on n'a que l'année de naissance, donc on s'en fout ^^**

***Nom choisi pour Shiroten et aussi pour le côté impulsif, irresponsable, malin et rusé qu'il inspire.**

* * *

**Voilààààààààààààààà ! Je ne sais pas si je m'en suis bien sortie (surtout que comme d'habitude, je poste mon OS sans passer par ma beta [qui va me tuer]). J'espère avoir bien retranscrit la relation entre Bill et Loki...  
**

**A vous de me le dire ^^**

**Demeter07: Bon, ça valait l'attente ? Le cadeau te plaît ? Vite, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton retour ^^**

* * *

**Bientôt la 600e de Verum Tempore !  
**

**En attendant le prochain OS,**

**xoxo**


End file.
